Golden Years
by sadlady
Summary: No one can be an active agent forever, as we all get older.


GOLDEN YEARS

Doyle sat in his study, quietly marking student papers. It was getting on for early evening, and he wanted to finish the bulk of the work before dinner.

Wearily, he pushed his glasses on to his head, and glanced at the clock. A slow smile stole across his features. Six o'clock. Time to put the kettle on!

He got up from his chair, wincing slightly as the aches and pains of mature years caught him. He moved into the kitchen, and filled the kettle. He found two mugs and popped a teabag into each, along with two sweeteners in one. A casserole simmered on the hob, and the delicious aroma of minted lamb wafted through the flat. He found a saucer, and opened a sachet of cat food. Stan, a small rotund tabby cat immediately appeared, and without further ado munched his fish supper with the thoughtful expression that only cats can convey.

Doyle heard the front door open and the sounds of his long time partner moving around. He carried the mugs of tea into the front room and placed them on the coffee table. He drew the blinds, switched on the table lamps and moved the two easy chairs closer together.

The room was comfortable and warm. One wall was lined with books, while the others were home to several tasteful prints. A top range sound system and TV sat comfortably on a long, low unit. Doyle eased himself into one of chairs, rubbing his knee. Bloody rheumatism! Always started when it got cold!

The door opened and Bodie walked in. He bent over Doyle and planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Smiling at his partner, he took the chair opposite, and put his feet up on a footstool.

"Evening love. How was college today?" he asked.

Doyle looked across at the man who had shaped and shared his life for the past thirty years. His heart gave a jump each time he saw the former CI5 agent. Bodie was still the handsome, broad shouldered man he'd met at CI5 all those years ago. The silky hair was liberally laced with silver now, and the sapphire blue eyes still as knowing. Bodie's few concessions to approaching sixty were a pair of gold rimmed glasses, regular working hours and a glass of fine claret every night.

"Oh the usual," Doyle answered. "Trying to motivate my third year group into actually completing essays. Clarifying the case for the growth of women's literature in early Victorian times, to a group of kids who grew up with Harry Potter. They're ok though, most of them will sail through it. How was your day sunshine."

Bodie described meetings with clients wanting his security company's services, the contracts required and how the bank manager had good news for once. As he spoke his eyes watched his lover as he marvelled at how well Doyle had held the years at bay.

His hair was still quite long and curly, more grey than brown, which he occasionally tied back. It gave him a faintly renaissance air which appealed to him. His eyes were still the striking green, made larger by the magnifying effect of his glasses. He had never put on much weight, and Bodie knew that under the casual chinos and artfully opened shirt, Doyle's body could still excite him.

They sat together contentedly drinking their tea, as silently companionable as only long-term lovers can be.

No one had been too surprised all those years ago, when Bodie and Doyle went public with their love for each other. There had been some negative comments; Anson, never able to accept the relationship, had eventually asked for a transfer to the B Squad, so he would no longer 'have to see or speak to those two faggots', to use his own words. Unfortunately, such views did him little good. Times were changing, and CI5 needed to move forward if they were to keep in step with the changes in society generally. Anson was reassigned to the Home Office where he spent his days analysing reports and providing financial information.

Murphy was delighted at their news. He had always enjoyed their company, and was far more astute than his easy grin and happy demeanour led people to believe. He was completely non judgemental about the two agents, and remained friendly with both men even when their lives moved apart. When he married, unable to choose a best man, had asked both Bodie and Doyle to perform the duties, which they did willingly, with humour and some panache.

Jax, Roberts and the others just shrugged their shoulders. For many of them it was obvious that the closeness between the two agents would develop into something far more durable. Their love never impeded upon their work or their ability to support colleagues. In time, most people just accepted the twosome were an item outside of the organisation.

George Cowley was the one person Bodie and Doyle thought would not take kindly to their situation. He had made it clear that out of all his team, they were regarded as the best. He was a stickler for convention and regulations, (when they suited him), and both men felt it would be awkward for him to accept them. They wrote out their resignations, requested an interview with him, and at the appointed time went to see him.

"Well, you've asked to see me. My time is valuable so it'd better be important," were his opening words on that morning.

Bodie had looked defiantly at the old man. He pushed his letter across the desk towards Cowley, and began speaking.

"There's no easy way to say this sir," he started, "but Doyle and I want to hand in our resignations. Circumstances have changed and we feel that we can't work for CI5 any longer." He coughed slightly. "Our position within the team may be compromised. Doyle agrees with me sir."

Cowley looked at the other man, who nodded in agreement. He silently put his letter next to Bodie's.

George Cowley stared long and hard at the men. Lesser mortals would have begun to fidget or looked away, but Cowley noted the steady gaze of the green and blue eyes.

He pressed the intercom on his desk and called through to the ever present Betty.

"Betty, come in please. I need you to take notes for me."

Bodie and Doyle looked at each other. They both realised their decision meant the end of their careers in CI5, but had agreed that it was better to do this now than try to live a lie. Now it was time to tie up the loose ends. Both men were sad to leave a job they both enjoyed, for an organisation they were proud to serve.

Betty walked into the office carrying her notepad. She smiled at both men and sat down next to Cowley.

"Ah Betty, Please take notes and put into action the points covered."

Cowley picked up the resignation letters and handed them to her.

"Firstly, put these two items through the shredder."

Bodie and Doyle sat bolt upright and stared at their boss.

"Secondly, put in a change of abode form for both Bodie and Doyle. They are to have a two bedroom flat. I believe there are three available as we speak. I would suggest the property at Bloomsbury would be suitable. Rearrange their work schedule so they have a week off immediately to move and settle. Then gentlemen," he said, looking with amusement at the open mouthed duo, "I want you back at work. That's all Betty, thank you."

It had transpired that George Cowley had worked out for himself some while ago the growing attraction between his two top agents. Being the canny Scotsman he was, Cowley had sought advice from others sources; Macklin, Dr Ross and Jack Craine were all asked confidentially for their opinions. As expected only Ross had voiced concerns. Cowley had also spoken to Elizabeth Walsh, a woman whose perception and judgment was on a par with his own. Reviewing the information these people had provided he had come to the decision which he then put into place.

Initially he was concerned that their concerns for each other's safety would cloud their judgment, but over time, their special bond resulted in a more professional approach then he thought possible. The testing time following Doyle' shooting and an incident when a terrorist sought to blow up Bodie along with other agents actually reinforced his belief that being lovers as well as colleagues worked for them.

Now their situation had been resolved to almost everyone's satisfaction, the agents went from strength to strength. For years they plied their trade, 'unsung heroes and underpaid too' according to Bodie, before Doyle decided to call it a day. He had always said once he reached forty, he wanted to leave the security services, and sure enough, his resignation appeared again, on his fortieth birthday, delivered this time to Elizabeth Walsh, the new head of CI5.

Some months later Bodie followed suit, having decided that he wanted to be his own boss. With his ill gotten gains earned from his mercenary days, carefully invested, he was able to set up a security company which by reputation alone grew into an international business, sought after by governments and businesses the world over.

Doyle had gone back to university and obtained a degree in English, and a post graduate qualification to teach. He started his second career at a university and never looked back.

And so their life together had continued. The passion of their early days, when they would sometimes spend weekends in bed together, had grown into a deep abiding love. Bodie, with funds at his disposal, made sure they had an elegant, understated home, while Doyle, his caring nature evolving over time, made it their haven.

Later that evening, after dinner, the men relaxed in the lounge. Bodie watched a football match, with Stan sleeping on his lap, while Doyle, headphones clamped to his ears, listened to Satie's 'Gymnopedies' while skimming through the latest Lee Child blockbuster. About half past ten, Doyle shut his book, took off the headphones and yawned.

"Fancy a drink?" He knew Bodie invariably had a mug of tea and a piece of swiss roll before bed.

Bodie, still engrossed in the football, and furious with the referee's last decision, merely nodded his head. Stan extended a leg and began to clean it.

Doyle padded out to the kitchen and busied himself making the drinks. Smiling to himself, he drew a small box out of his trouser pocket and opened it. Inside, lay a small gold ring, set with a diamond and inscribed 'Love from Ray' and a date some thirty years previously. He took the ring, and very gently pushed it into a generous slice of swiss roll.

Carrying the tray into the lounge, he was surprised to see the screen dark, and Bodie sitting quietly in the dimmed room.

He put the tray down and sat back in his chair. He pushed the tea and cake across the coffee table and looked at Bodie, waiting to see if he noticed the adornment on the cake.

Bodie leaned across and picked up the plate. He gasped as he caught sight of the ring.

"Ray! What's this? It's beautiful!"

"Just like you sunshine," Doyle replied. He cupped his partner's face and looked into the stunning blue eyes. He took the ring and slid it on Bodie's finger, then kissed the fingertip.

"I thought it would be nice to mark our thirtieth anniversary", he said. "I saw this in that little jewellers down at Greenwich market. It caught my eye, so I bought it and had it engraved. Happy anniversary Bodie."

Bodie gazed up at his lover, a smile slowly lighting up his face.

"Great minds think alike, sunshine," he said, "look on the table."

Doyle turned round and his eyes fell on another small box sitting on top of his book. He picked it up and opened it. On a blue velvet pad was another ring, this one plaited in yellow and red gold. Doyle took it from the box, surprised at the weight of the piece. Squinting slightly, he saw a similar inscription but with a different date. He looked quizzically at Bodie.

"Did I get it wrong mate?" I could have sworn we got together in 1980." His face lost its happy expression and he looked desolate. "How could I have got it wrong?"

Bodie took his hand, and slipped the ring on the third finger of Doyle's left hand. It was a perfect fit.

"No love, you didn't get it wrong. Mine is the date the day you walked into the rest room at CI5. That's when I first saw you. I knew from that minute that you and I would spend our lives together – even if you didn't!" Bodie ruffled the greying curls.

"I looked at you Ray; I felt I'd been hit by a sledgehammer. You stood there, the new bloke, surrounded by the others. I was sitting at the back of the room. I just stared at you. Your face, damaged, but beautiful. Then you turned round to look at me, and I saw your eyes, fathomless. I'd never seen eyes such a wonderful colour. Emerald. It was like all the breath in my body being sucked out. I felt . . . boneless."

Doyle stared hard at his handsome partner. Bodie wasn't given to talking about his feelings. For Doyle to learn of the effect he had on Bodie from the first meeting was a shock. He looked at his friend closely. He suddenly knew he had to respond to this deeply personal statement, which Bodie had kept buried for so long.

"I noticed you as well," he began awkwardly. "You seemed so forbidding and unapproachable. Murphy told me you were a loner, never wanted a partner. Cowley told me you and I would be teamed, and it frightened the life outta me."

Bodie raised a well shaped brow.

Doyle continued.

"I'd known for years I 'swung both ways' . . . long before I joined CI5. I didn't want any role where my sexuality was a problem, so I told Cowley at the interview. He said it wasn't a problem, and it was up to me how I played it with you lot. Right from the word go I fancied you. There was something so masculine and solid about you. I was certain you'd thump me stupid if I told you I was bisexual. I decided if hiding the fact meant I could carry on working with you, then that's what I'd do. When you first held me, after that explosion at the flats, I thought I'd faint with wanting you so much. After you took me home that night, from the hospital, and kissed me, I knew then I'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

Bodie smiled at him wickedly, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"And what did you think after I'd shagged you following that conference stake out. D'you remember? Cowley let us stay an extra day after the delegates had left."

Doyle threw his head back and laughed delightedly

"Oh well mate, I knew by then that we'd be joined at hip and lip for ever more."

The men sat there quietly, holding hands, for some time. They had always been content and sure of their love for each other, but the exchanging of rings seemed to strengthen this.

After a while, Doyle turned to his partner.

"Perhaps we should have some sort of celebration," he said. "Get all our friends together."

"What, like an anniversary party?" asked Bodie.

"Hm! That would be nice. We could have it here. Get caterers in, a marquee in the garden . . ."

"Steady on sunshine," replied Bodie. "In fact Ray, I've got a much better idea."

He pushed Stan to the floor and got up. He paced around the room, before standing in front of Doyle, and pulling the smaller man up. Wrapping his arms around the thin frame, he blew into the curls, softly and gently.

"Ray Doyle, would you consider entering into a civil partnership with me?"

There was no reply from Doyle, but Bodie felt his lover's arms tighten around his back.

Stepping back from Bodie, Doyle looked into the taller man's eyes. He loved this man so much, he could barely speak. He searched his partner's face for signs that the question had been asked on the spur of the moment; in case Bodie already regretted his offer, but Bodie just smiled in that indescribable way that touched Doyle's heart every time.

"Yes, Bodie I will," he said simply.

Together the two men walked through their home, switching off lights, plumping cushions and locking the doors. Bodie carried their mugs out into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. Doyle started up the stairs, turning to hold out a hand for his friend. They climbed the stairs to their room, arms entwined, knowing that their love was strong and still growing after all these years. Quietly the bedroom door closed.

Stan watched them through half closed eyes, while he cleaned a paw. In the deepening night, one could almost say the little cat was smiling.

The End


End file.
